Thomas/Crash Bandicoot (Thomas Bandicoot)
Cast *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot - (Thomas and Crash Bandicoot are both the main heroes) *Emily as Coco Bandicoot - (Emily and Coco Bandicoot are both the main females) *Edward as Crunch Bandicoot - (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Crash Bandicoot and Crunch Bandicoot are) *Percy as Polar - (Percy and Polar are both have five letters in one name and named begins with the letter 'P') *Oliver as Pura - (Oliver and Pura are both western) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Aku Aku - (Casey Jr. and Aku Aku are both in charge of Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Diesel as Dr. Neo Cortex - (Diesel and Dr. Neo Cortex are both the main villains) *Smudger as Dr. Nitrus Brio - (Smudger and Dr. Nitrus Brio are both wear green and evil) *Mavis as Nina Cortex - (Mavis was stubborn in her debut) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Uka Uka - (Cerberus and Uka Uka are both big, strong, evil, and mean enemies to Casey Jr. and Aku Aku) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tawna Bandicoot - (Tillie has an interested crush on Thomas, just like Tawna Bandicoot has an interested crush on Thomas) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Pinstripe Potoroo - (Silver Fish and Pinstripe Potoroo are both evil and mean enemies to poor Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ripper Roo - (Farnsworth and Ripper Roo are both go psycho) *Bulgy as Rilla Roo - (Bulgy and Rilla Roo are both evil) *Henry as Papu Papu - (Henry and Papu Papu are both fat and clumsy) *Gordon as Tiny Tiger - (Gordon and Tiny Tiger are both big and strong) *James as Dingodile - (James and Dingodile are both vain) *Hector as Koala Kong - (Koala Kong's voice suits Hector) *Arry and Bert as Komodo Joe and Moe - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Komodo Joe and Moe are) *Toby as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot - (Toby and Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot are both wise and kind) *Bill as Dr. N Gin - (Bill and Dr. N Gin are both small) *Ben as Penta Penguin - (Ben and Penta Penguin are both small and have the letter 'E' in the middle) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bearminator - (Montana and Bearminator are both powerful) *Donald and Douglas as Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips are) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Rok-Ko the Earth Elemental *Skarloey as Wa-Wa the Water Elemental *Duck as Py-Ro the Fire Elemental *Rheneas as Lo-Lo the Air Elemental *Johnny Cuba and Zorran (from TUGS) as Victor and Moritz *Spencer as Dr. Nefarious Tropy - (Spencer is a real main villain in Hero of the Rails) *Diesel 10 as Rusty Walrus - (Diesel 10 and Rusty Walrus are both big, strong, evil, and chase Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Farmer Ernest *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ebenezer Von Clutch *Molly as Pasadena O'Possum - (Molly and Pasadena O'Possum are both wonderful) *S.C.Ruffey as Willie Wumpa Cheeks *George as Nitros Oxide - (George and Nitros Oxide are both wear green and evil) *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Emperor Velo XXVII - (Alfred and Emperor Velo XXVII are both evil and mean) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as N. Trance *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Carbon Crash *R. Boat (from Theodore Tugboat) as Real Velo *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Krunk *Hercules (from TUGS) as Nash *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Norm *OJ (from TUGS) as Geary *Toad as Zem *Grampus (from TUGS) as Zam *Elizabeth as Madame Amberly - (Elizabeth and Madame Amberly are both rude) *Harold as Cortex Airship - (Harold and Cortex Airship are both fly in the air) *Troublesome Trucks as Crash Bandicoot Trilogy Enemies *Evil Thomas (a fan-made Thomas character) as Nega Crash aka Evil Crash Bandicoot *The Chinese Dragon as Tikimon - (The Chinese Dragon and Tikimon are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Crash Bandicoot Emily.png.png|Emily as Coco Bandicoot TheSadStoryOfHenry55.png|Edward as Crunch Bandicoot ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Polar Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Pura Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Aku Aku TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Dr. Neo Cortex Smudger.png|Smudger as Dr. Nitrus Brio Mavis9.png|Mavis as Nina Cortex Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Uka Uka Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Tawna Bandicoot Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Pinstripe Potoroo Farnsworth.png|Farnsworth as Ripper Roo Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Rilla Roo 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Papu Papu WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Tiny Tiger JamesGoesBuzz,Buzz6.png|James as Dingodile HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Koala Kong Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Komodo Joe and Moe HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot Bill (TTTE).png|Bill as Dr. N Gin Ben (TTTE).png|Ben as Penta Penguin Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Bearminator ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree27.png|Donald and Douglas as Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips Toots the tender engine..jpg|Toots as Rok-Ko the Earth Elemental MainSkarloeyModel1.png|Skarloey as Wa-Wa the Water Elemental TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Py-Ro the Fire Elemental MainRheneasModel1.png|Rheneas as Lo-Lo the Air Elemental HighWinds.jpg|Johnny Cuba ZorranHighWinds..png|and Zorran as Victor and Moritz Spencer (A4).png|Spencer as Dr. Nefarious Tropy MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Rusty Walrus Thebrave004.jpg|Johnny as Farmer Ernest Tootle..jpg|Tootle as Ebenezer Von Clutch Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Pasadena O'Possum Scruffey2.png|S.C.Ruffey as Willie Wumpa Cheeks GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as Nitros Oxide Mr Alfred the Loaned B12.jpg|Alfred as Emperor Velo XXVII TenCentsUpRiver...png|Ten Cents as N. Trance SunshineJinxed...png|Sunshine as Carbon Crash R.BoatAndTheQueen94.png|R. Boat as Real Velo BIGMACJinxed.png|Big Mac as Krunk Hercules (from TUGS).jpg|Hercules as Nash Top Hat (from TUGS).jpg|Top Hat as Norm TrappedO.J.jpg|OJ as Geary Escape62.png|Toad as Zem GrampusHeader.jpg|Grampus as Zam Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Madame Amberly MainHaroldModel.png|Harold as Cortex Airship More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as The Crash Bandicoot Trilogy Enemies Evil Thomas!.png|Evil Thomas as Nega Crash aka Evil Crash Bandicoot Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as Tikimon Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017